Escaping This Tortured Life
by upsidedownboat
Summary: He wants to get away. The voices plague his mind. He needs to be free.


_A/N: Just another Alex Rider oneshot. Heh... yet again he's kinda loopy... suicidal, maybe... hope you like! ^^_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Alex Rider... or sadly, anything to do with Alex Rider... sigh. Oh yeah, and I don't profit from this work of fanfiction.**

I hated them. They screamed, they burned me. They wouldn't go away. I yelled, but no one heard me. They were always there, whispering, telling me to do things that I didn't want to do. I hated this feeling. This feeling of being helpless. It made me angrier. I struggled again, but nothing happened. I let my head flop onto my chest. I wouldn't admit defeat. I wouldn't. Fatigue was different to defeat.

"Alex..." My eyes flew open, my head snapped up. A woman. Wearing white. So much white. My eyes fixed themselves on the only dark thing about her. Hair. Her midnight hair was flowing over the shoulders of her coat. Flowing like blood. I screamed again. I couldn't stand this. But, I couldn't be free either. I was bound, trapped in this room. This small room, filled with nothing but my presence.

The woman extended an arm towards me, but I did nothing. I stared at her with wide eyes, making no movement. She unclipped the thing that had been restraining my arms, and it fell to the ground next to me. The straitjacket. I was free. I could move my arms. This woman in white couldn't stop me now.

Needle. Black haired woman had a needle. Her hand was extending it towards me. It would've been smarter of her not to remove my straitjacket, but she thought me harmless. Wrong. 'Do it!' a voice inside my head cried. For the first time, I obeyed a voice. Before the needle could peirce my flesh, I pushed the woman away. The blow I'd administered to her head had made her fall unconscious.

The door. Usually it was hidden, disguised with the same material as the walls, but this time it had been left ajar. I ran to it, forcing it open. The voices were growing now, getting louder. I knew them all. I was the cause for all this madness. They were all dead. And it was my fault. All my fault. I clasped my hands over my ears, hoping to drown out this chaos, but it did nothing but make them louder.

I ran down the deserted halls as fast as I could. I was almost free. But what should I do if someone stopped me on my journey to freedom? 'Kill them.' NO! I shook my head, the strangled voices threatening to overwhelm me. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't end another person's life. It was all Scorpia. And Alan Blunt. If I hadn't become involved with either of them, Jack wouldn't be dead. My friends wouldn't be dead.

"Alex?"

Oh no. Someone had spotted me. I was so close to freedom. I was almost out. I had to make it. I had to escape. I would escape. This person couldn't stop me. They grabbed at me as I dashed passed, my destination being the exit door. I ran. Rapid footfalls. They were chasing me. I put all the energy I could muster into running. Into my escape.

"No, Alex! Come back!" I wouldn't. The footsteps coming from behind me were slowing. My heart pulsed with adrenaline. I was nearly free. "ALEX!" The man called again. I didn't listen. I ran out the door, tasting the fresh air on my tongue. I was out. I had done it.

"No!" I screamed again, my hands taking their usual positions on my temple. The throbbing pain was too much. I couldn't take it much longer. They were screaming again. I couldn't stand it. I collapsed on the ground in a ball.

Leave me alone! I screamed in my head. They didn't listen. They continued to torture me, retelling the events of their deaths over and over again. The man who had tried to grab me was suddenly pulling my shaking form to my feet. My legs were wobbly. The man's voice was muffled. My hands were covering my ears. Voices. In my head. Louder. I wanted an out. Just getting out of that small white room wasn't enough.

Road. I unclasped my hands from my ears. Cars. I could hear them. Rushing passed and leaving a harsh rush of air behind them as they went. They were perfect. "Alex?" The man was still trying to see if I was okay. I wasn't. It was hard for me to even stand, let alone run a couple of metres to the road.

But I had to do it. I wanted freedom. I was desperate for the voices to disappear. This would be my escape.

"ALEX!" The man's yell fell behind me as I rushed towards the road. I had caught him by surprise. He was slow on the uptake of chasing me. Good. It meant I had a head start. I would reach the road first.

The car. It was rushing towards me. I ran onto the road, oblivious to the man calling desperately for me to come back. I didn't want to return to him. He would take me to the tiny white room, and I would be trapped with the voices as they grew louder. No. This was my freedom.

My body flew several metres and collided with the solid bituomen. Everything was heavy. The voices were fading. I was going to be free at last. The car that had hit me was parked at a strange angle, and the person inside it looked stunned. They weren't injured. Good. I felt so fatigued. My eyelids closed on their own.

Blackness consumed me. No more peircing white. I was free.

_A/N: I don't have a clue what inspired this one... eh. Anyway, please review people! It means the world to every writer when they get feedback! (I didn't understand this when I hadn't got any stories, and I thought every writer was crazy. Now I know what they mean! lol) ^^_

_Guess what? It's my birthday on the 12th of May! Whooo!! XD_


End file.
